heir of the ring
by Teleplhachien
Summary: dariens not endymon? why is usagi so drawn to the ring?find out in the heir of the ring
1. Default Chapter

Heir of the ring Disclaimer own nothing so please don't sue me Prologue escape to a new realm!!!!  
  
"Face it Darien we're over I don't love you please understand and leave me to get on with my life! A silver streaked meatball headed blonde girl in hysterics said this and left. Well, started to anyway. "Bun."Darien started but 'Bun' cut him off "Don't you dare call me that Mamoru Darien Chiba to you I am Usagi Tuskino. We are finished Mamoru it's over, we're over goodbye." Usagi stressed. "Usa don't you remember our past, our destiny your Serenity, I'm Endymon..." Usagi looked him in the eyes, they held storms what was once deep blue was now storm clouds. But of course Usagi interrupted his sentence seaming extremely angry "Let go of my hand at once! You are not Endymon nor will you ever be. I do not trick easily Sol of the Sun." she smiled inwardly with pleasure at the shocked look Sol gave "Let her go Sol!" out of nowhere a green glove grabbed sol's hand "run hime go!" not needing to be told twice Usagi ran and never looked back she could hear and feel Jupiter getting pummelled and couldn't bear to turn around so she took out the imperial crystal and wished with all her might. Well what do ya think? Ja ne Hope 


	2. part one arrival

Heir of the ring part one *********************************************************************hiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiii um sorry I haven't written in sooooo long but I haven't had a lot of time on my hands I met blue!!!!! And my sis went to work in the Alps I know these excuses aren't good enough so tough ********************************************************************* Chapter one arrival. The white ragged ghosts surrounded Frodo in a semi circle looking down at the hobbit, who was desperately trying to get the one ring away from the Nazgûl. This seemed to be a difficult choice as the ring had a will of its own and its will wanted to go to the Nazgûl leader, the witch king. Upon seeing the reluctance of Frodo the Witch King stabbed Frodo causing the hobbit to yell out and take the ring off his finger. A scream of the Nazgûl introduced strider the rugged ranger of whom had just set a Nazgûl on fire. As strider set the rest on fire causing the burning Nazgûl to flee a bright silver light engulfed the area when this died down a girl with silver hair stood there. "Um hi I'm Usagi Serenity Tuskino the last Tuski no Hime who are you and is this by any chance middle earth?" End Fine Finito Giggle Sorry it's sooooo short and next chap will come out as soon as possible I Don't Own Sailor Moon So Don't Sue Me. Standard Disclaimer 


	3. part two

Part two Aw bless I've just read all of my reviews thanx and also I want to say two things .. A) The senshi are fine and will make an appearance B) Strange as it may seem I am not a mamoru hater I just hate his fashion sense  
  
Introductions part two a  
  
Last time: "Um hi I'm Usagi Serenity Tuskino the last Tuski no Hime who are you and is this by any chance middle earth?" Strider looked at the girl with a frown. The hobbits however well not Frodo for he's unconscious or Sam for he is at his masters side. So really just merry and pippin gave Usagi big smiles and pippin said "why is your hair white you don't look very old" the girl blinked "it's silver Peregrin Took and pleased to meet your acquaintance is Frodo alright what happened?" Usagi said sounding concerned. While of course even Sam looked at Usagi with a look of great surprise. "What did you think I'm some evil lackey come to finish you off?" the whole group even Merry and Pippin who didn't even know what "lackey" meant. Oh and with the exception of Frodo who is currently unconscious. Big mistake. Usagi sat on the ground and started her wailing causing everyone to cover their ears. The wail could scare a Nazgûl! Or call them. Suddenly the wail stopped. Everyone uncovered their ears to find Usagi blinking in confusion and a white gloved hand was covering her mouth. Usagi looked to the side almost praying and almost begging it to be a senshi. To find there was not one senshi but two kneeling by her side. Sailor Jupiter and her cousin Sailor Venus. (Good place to leave sadly not so) " God. Girl you want the entire Negaverse to find us or something?" " OhmygodyouguysarealiveIthoughtyouweredead." The hobbits and strider blinked. While Venus and Jupiter laughed "we thought you were dead" Jupiter said Usagi joined in on the laughter. Sometimes just sometimes it feels good to laugh. Jupiter became serious again "anyway he" indicating to Frodo "looks ill I think you better get him to Rivendale quickly"  
  
Usagi and the others looked at her and left heading for Rivendale.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Part Two b sol and saron  
  
"Well" the eye hissed. "Have you got anything else to report?"  
  
Prince Sol of the sun winced. Saron wont like this "it seems the sailor scouts have escaped saron two are currently with the moonbrat and the ring bearer"  
  
"How could you let this happen sol? After all that I have done for you" the eye flared it was not in a very good mood  
  
"They're just girls in short skirts milord they are easy to defeat"  
  
"So far sol no one has"  
  
"not anymore the time of the senshi are over"  
  
  
  
ack the next bit will be longer promise.  
  
See ya  
  
hope 


	4. part three

Part three!  
  
Omg finally I can write in peace. No more exams and holidays in 2 weeks so more writing yay! Sorry for not updating in ages  
  
Clip clop, clip clop.  
  
The small group turned around at the sound.  
  
"That does not sound like a horse of a black rider" Strider said from the back.  
  
As they watched a brilliant white horse came into view. On top was a beautiful elf , who dismounted, looked at the senshi and strider, who came up to her the elf and strider spoke and then turned and ran over to frodo who looked up at her  
  
"I am Arwen I'm here to help." Arwen told him. "The wound is deep, I must get him to my father." Picking Frodo up Arwen put him on her horse after strider and Arwen argued a bit , she mounted.  
  
"Arwen wait!" everyone looked at the small blonde girl "let me call Helios, then I will ride with you in case something goes wrong." Arwen nodded and at that instance a flying horse came and landed gracefully next to Usagi. Who climbed on and the three set of leaving the others behind, to make their own way to Rivendale.  
  
Some time later.  
  
Usagi was bored, they'd been riding (flying if you were Usagi) for hours. Suddenly a screech grabbed their attention. Nazgûl. Usagi braved a look. At the same time so did Arwen. They were near her and Frodo, the flight had begun.  
  
Somewhere in Mordor..  
  
Sol was fuming. Stupid eye, what does it know he was much better then it anyway. He smiled evilly after he had serenity he would show that eye who ruled .  
  
It was no use. Whatever they did they couldn't get rid of the Nazgûl. It was hopeless  
  
Usagi P.O.V  
  
They were gaining faster, faster,  
  
Don't look back,  
  
Hurry, Hurry, Hurry  
  
Don't look back,  
  
Hurry, Hurry, Hurry  
  
Don't look back,  
  
Hurry, Hurry, Hurry  
  
Don't look back,  
  
Faster, Faster, Faster,  
  
Don't look back,  
  
Never look back  
  
Oh Frodo I'm sorry  
  
Arwen I'm sorry  
  
Senshi I'm sorry  
  
The darkness is to strong  
  
Guys I'm sorry  
  
"princess! Princess!" the voice of Helios broke through my thoughts "look" my eyes snapped open. Was it a dream? No they'd stopped on the banks of loudwater, Arwen was speaking to the viscous nightmares. Who laughed and started to cross the river,  
  
when.  
  
Aren't I evil. I'll update soon I promise.  
  
(see you next year)  
  
bye.  
  
hope 


	5. part four the begginig of the end

Part four the beginning of the end  
  
Omg! It's only been some weeks not  
  
I forgot to put a disclaimer on the last part sorry  
  
All standered disclaimers apply  
  
And I can't spell.  
  
Suddenly horses of water flew down the ford and a familiar power went to. "Mercury" Usagi breathed, the Nazgûl were stopped by this force and swept away.  
  
As they arrived at Imraldis three people came hurrying up. Ami, Rei, and Glorfundle. Quickly they worked to get Frodo to the houses of healing and to find Elrond who was waiting for them at the houses of healing.  
  
That was over a year ago now the battle had fully begun Usagi had started using her true name serenity and the main battle was in Gondor.  
  
"Where are they?" Makato complained to Minako who was nearest to her  
  
"calm down girl they're waking the paths of the dead it's gotta take a while"  
  
The rest of the senshi walked up  
  
"Look at the city it's being destroyed and all we can do is watch" Mirachu stated.  
  
"well what can we do? The people here wont let us fight." Hotaru asked.  
  
"any suggestions sere " the new senshi of fire turned to serenity  
  
* if I tell them to fight and ignore the guards here I'll break my promise to Legolas oh what should I do. I can't bear breaking a promise but the people here are getting slaughtered*  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"my rabbit, while I'm going threw the paths of the dead please don't fight if I get to Gondor and your dead I don't know what I'll do. Promise me sere promise me!"  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
*I can't take this any more sorry Legolas my love but this promise I cannot keep*  
  
"SENSHI ATTACK!"  
  
Serenity p.o.v  
  
The fight has gone on for hours the people here are glad for our help as we are full of power and energy. I cannot say we didn't surprise the Gondorians when we started to kick the bad guys butt.  
  
But now the story truly begins good luck ring bearer you will end the war.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
it's short sorry and I changed her name again  
  
but the next chapter will be the longest yet  
  
hope 


	6. part five last stand

Heir of the ring  
  
Part five serenity's last stand  
  
I am so dead I know  
  
I own zippo  
  
" stupid things why can't they get a life" sailor Venus complained blasting a couple of orcs to bits  
  
"because if they did what would we kill" sailor fire stated setting half a dozen orcs on fire  
  
" hey sere you never told us how you and that elf prince got together" Jupiter pried electrocuting an orc.  
  
Serenity almost fell in shock *how in the name of varda do they know about that?!* **varda? I've been here way too long.**  
  
^^serenity's P.O.V^^  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"can I talk to you Usagi"  
  
i rolled my eyes at the cute elf cute? Eww where did that come from? " sure what's wrong?" me that's what stupid stuck up elf just because he's good with a bow he thinks he's all high and mighty. Ok so maybe he's kinda cute ok ok he's hot "wait a sec" I continued before he could speak he raised a brow at me but as usual I ignored it. "hey Aragorn why don't you, Gimli and whatshisface go on ahead I'll finish packing up the camp we gotta get a move on if we wanna find merry and pippen."  
  
I watched Aragorn frown as he thought about this. "very well." He said "yet I think Legolas should stay in case something happens." On the surface I was looking annoyed but I was bubbling inside.  
  
As G and A went off I turned around pretending to be irritated "what?" I said to the elf.  
  
"why is it that we can not get along? Must we always be at strife?"  
  
I thought about his question sincerely I did. "I don't know but for the sake of Selene I think we should be friends" at least I added silently.  
  
"agreed" he said and we continued packing up. Annoyingly my klutzyness kicked in as I stood up and I tripped " here" Legolas gave me his hand pulling me up a little to hard and our lips met.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
^^Author P.O.V^^  
  
"that, Jupiter is none of your business." Something wasn't right the air was cold, dead cold *where are they hurry Aragorn hurry Legolas*  
  
"aww man the orcs got a few friends wild men and oliaphants" Venus complained.  
  
"hmm sounds like fun" Uranus said behind them.  
  
*something is really wrong the orcs aren't even trying what are they up to*  
  
"NAZG?L!!!" a yell was herd  
  
"SENSHI! REGROUP FOCUS ON THE NAZG?L NOW" serenity found herself yelling  
  
Legolas was worried the paths of the dead were dangerous but it was not that which worried him. Aragorn had recruited the undead to help them so the problem was not that he felt a pain in his heart which he knew was his love fighting without....hope.  
  
Frodo felt the ring it's powers were increasing it was harder to ignore it's will  
  
"there's only eight where's ol' witchy nazg?l?" Venus said confused.  
  
"does it matter v?" Jupiter asked  
  
"yes" the other senshi answered  
  
"lets use this absence to our advantage. Fire go help heal the wounded."  
  
"but"  
  
"no buts do it" a grumbling fire senshi ran off.  
  
*This is it* frodo thought *just let it go and every thing will be normal* he walked toward the edge  
  
*I I can't hold out much longer it's gonna win.*  
  
"destroy it Mr Frodo!" Sam yelled.  
  
Frodo smiled "no" he said and put on the ring.  
  
She was weakening the nazg?l noted it was time.  
  
Without warning gollum whom the hobbits thought dead struck. He knew where Frodo was he could see.  
  
*the ships the ships Aragorn Legolas you come* serenity thought a new hope filling her she glanced back at the nazg?l  
  
gollum bit off Frodo's finger and took the ring jumping in glee it was his it was his.  
  
The spell the ring had over Frodo ended  
  
Just as Legolas had managed to fight his way over to her the nazg?l, in one horrific moment plunged his sword into her chest  
  
Suddenly gollum tripped falling into the lava and the ring was no more.  
  
Oh oh umm merry Christmas happy new year? 


End file.
